Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-8888847-20140401021711
I don't even know what to think about this right now. I mean is the mother the girl Ted was supposed to end up with, and did, but then after she died, is Robin just the "second best" for him? Or was Robin really his ideal girl the whole time? In my opinion, I liked Tracy about a billion times better than Robin, and they kept building her up as Ted's ideal girl, soooo much more than they did with Robin (everything about them was exactly the same, even to the point where they knew and loved the French shoe maker, to the entire story of the umbrella, to saying the exact same sayings), but I suppose that's a different topic from who he's supposed to be with in the actual end (past the series end). I somewhat expected the mother to be dead in the end like some of the people on here because of things like "The Funeral" by Band of Horses playing when we saw the mother underneath her umbrella at the end of the first episode of the 8th season, as well as The Shin's "Simple Song" when we first saw the mother's face at the end of the 8th season... But as for Robin, I did not see that coming. I actually kind of hated her the whole time because of the whole talk Ted had with Victoria of Robin getting in the way of him finding "The One." She basically got in the way of his happiness over all of those years. (On a separate note, this is why I'm forced to mentally categorize either Tracy or Robin as "second best," as the concept of "The One" has been repeated a lot throughout the series). Robin had just screwed Ted over too many times throughout those 8 years, plain and simple, to me at least. So yeah the ending pissed me off quite a bit. They could have just ended it at "And that, kids, is the story of how I met your mother," and it would have been perfect. Do they really expect us to believe after all the turmoil and drama that went on between Ted and Robin over all of those years, that once Ted comes to the door with the blue french horn (for the THIRD time, maybe its even more but I think its three), everything will just be perfect from then on? It really could have been perfect with Tracy, it really could have. "Well, I guess we're just an old married couple now." "We did it!" I could have lived with Tracy's death even. Death is a natural part of life, and it happens to everyone at some point. Ted found his perfect girl, married her, had kids, and lived a happy life with her for while she was alive. It ended on a very bittersweet moment with Tracy to say the least, but overall a still very happy one. From what we've seen with Ted and Robin in the past, I can't say I think it'll end the same way. Maybe Tracy really is the perfect girl, and the story really was just a way of Ted asking his kids if they'd be ok with him going out with Robin like his kids said (which I still don't really like, but I like the idea of Tracy being perfect a lot more of course). On a related side note, Barney had lived "happily ever after," or we are believed to think that at least, without a wife, and having a kid. I don't see any reason Ted couldn't do the same with his kids, especially after having found Tracy. So what do you guys think? Was Tracy really the perfect girl for Ted? I suppose I'm probably trying to convince myself of that, because that's the way I have seen her. Really, REALLY disappointing end though..... Maybe it's just some sort of a social commentary on the way we seem to dig ourselves into holes over and over again even though we know it will kill us. After all, we never see them get married, only Ted asking Robin on a date, with the assumption that she says yes.